


Quest for Cumalot: The Other Story

by Victor2K



Category: Quest for Camelot (1998)
Genre: Alternative Story, F/F, Lesbian, Orgy, Yuri, alternative universe, mother/daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor2K/pseuds/Victor2K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative shot to' Quest for Camelot' movie, where Kayley is a lesbian and has to save her nation from the evil Prudes who outlawed the carnal things from the Kingdom.</p><p>And she also does a few ladies during that... since you know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

DISCLAIMER

If you are reading this, it means that you have the knowledge of the content of this story and wants to read it because you want to.  
Otherwise, you must leave this right now. This story is only to be read for people of proper age or in places where adult content isn’t forbidden.  
And this story is a parody using characters/situations/places that belong to other people and/or companies, that didn't endorsed me for that.  
These characters/situations/places are only borrowed for being used on this fictional piece, that is only to be taken as fiction, just mere fantasy.  
If you are aware with everything that I wrote there, enjoy the reading. If not, better you walk out

 

Quest for Camelot – Quest for Cumalot, the Other Story  
By Victor2K

Once upon a time…

There was a place; in the middle of the fields and forests that would later be part of the United Kingdom, where resided a small kingdom known as Cumalot. Cumalot was founded by a man called Peter Goodcock, a legendary adventurer who found in that place a way to make his breed continue. He married a woman named Mary, and soon set forth on making his vision a reality, and thus set forth to build his dream kingdom with a loyal band of followers. Despite the doubt of some, Goodcock triumphed, making his vision a reality, made of stone, brass, gold, and wood, amongst other things, but at the center was the key ingredient; passion.

His vision was of a truly free kingdom, one not bound by the restrictions of the religious zealots and mystics who had much of the population in their controlling grip.

Cumalot soon grew, its initial population consisting largely of those who had aided Goodcock in building it. Soon enough, it flourished into a burgeoning kingdom, as word of mouth spread to those seeking a good place to live in these harsh and primitive times. It was a prosperous and happy place for many long years, where, unusually for its time, people would be free in all its matters, not just in rights and financial matters, but especially in sexual aspects. The first Law Peter Goodcock made for the city was that everyone were free to have sexual relations anytime and with anyone if they so desired, indeed this was written into the Constitution of Cumalot. The Cumalot people were thus sexually free ones, without any of the boundaries which restricted those in other kingdoms. Peter, for example, had a lot of sex, not only with Mary, but with several other women. Mary had no problem with this, for she too indulged her sexual desires with men and women. Open marriage was the norm in Cumalot.

For a time, it was good. The sounds of cumming echoed through Cumalot through the years.

But the peace would be shaken by the Prudes. Prudes were an emerging kind of people with magical powers who hated Cumalot and all it stood for. They were the radical opposite of Peter Goodcock’s ideology. No one knows where they originated, but it is thought they were founded by several religious hardliners and a disgruntled former friend of Goodcock. They were vehemently against any demonstration of sexuality of any kind, animal or human. A Prude was known by his or her large outfits, which couldn’t show anything of the body. Thus the Prudes carried with them a mystique which made them intimidating, for they concealed themselves from others, making themselves truly unknowable.  
Lead by the charismatic and powerful Mary Ann, the Prudes wanted to destroy Cumalot the instant they learned of its existence. They were disgusted, and felt that a place that was free in sexual affairs wasn’t a proper place for people live. But there was also fear, fear that Cumalot could corrupt the people of other kingdoms, the Prudes feared such sexual depravity would spread to their people and destroy their culture.

Then, one dark, moon-less night, the Prudes attacked Cumalot. In a brutal show of strength, they poured into the kingdom, quickly overwhelming the few defenses Cumalot had. The people of Cumalot were not concerned with defending their realm, for they felt their sexually open ways were a threat to no one. Indeed, Peter Goodcock believed that no one would attack Cumalot because “Cumalot has harmed none, we are at peace with all kingdoms and have no imperial ambitions beyond our own realm”.

The residents of Cumalot were caught unawares, largely because many of them were busy having sexual relations, what the Prudes called “Sinful interlocking” The General of the Prude army, Arthur Nopussey, led his men toward the kingdom stronghold, and the “Cumalotians” were quickly rounded up and locked into chastity belts.

Soon enough, Mary Ann arrived with her entourage, to see for herself the conquest of the hated Cumalot. The people of Cumalot, including Goodcock’s wife Mary, were hauled in front of Mary Ann, who stood before them, dressed in a large billowing coat of many layers which concealed every inch of her. Even her eyes were concealed by a deep blue veil.

“This reign of depravity will end, your perverted ways will be no more, they will not even be consigned to history, for you shall be written out of history. Never again shall the lands of England be ravaged by your deviancy. This place shall henceforth be known by its new name; Chastis.”

The crowd of Cumalotians dared not defy Mary Ann, for the power of the Prudes was both magical and physical; it was said that a Prude could make fire appear from nowhere and that they were masters of alchemy. Also people said that they had “ears and eyes everywhere”, so they could see what someone was doing and punish if he or she were going against the new rules of the Prude rulers.

Another rule of the prudes it was to destroy the symbol of the union, friendship and free love of Cumalotians, the Screwlibur. According to the legends, it was a gift from the goddesses to Peter, that offered it to Mary in the day of their wedding. It was a translucid blue steel dildo, nearly 10 inches long, shaped like some sort of sword. The people said it was favorite toy of Mary Goodcock, while Peter was away on trips or having its way with other ladies. Also the legend put that the Screwlibur had magical powers, such bringing a great orgasm to its holder.

From that, Mary Ann ordered to her army to destroy such instrument of depravity and debauchery, but when they were about to take it, the object wasn’t found. Nobody knew what happened to it or if someone got the toy before the Prudes looked after it. It was for Mary Ann matter of state finding the whereabouts of it.

Since the taking, Cumalot, or now, Chastis, was a very different place. Instead of joy and happiness, a weird sensation of apathy and melancholy. Near everything that the land was to support, fell by earth with Mary Ann and the prudes. People looked at each other like the next one could be some kind of enemy, since even talking with a friend to protest against the new rulers wasn’t allowed, by the fear of being arrested or killed. The freedom of speech and being was killed in definitive.

But it were some areas that resistance was the only thing that they could do. These places were incorporated villages, which did not make real part of Cumalot/Chastis territory, given to Peter’s pacifism, but it became somehow part of the territory as being raised by citizens and also newcomers, who heard about the news of a place where people were happy and horny.

One of these places was Cunt Village. It was a small village laid northwest of Cumalot/Chastis, following the Great Pine Way from the city’s northern gates, through the woodlands. The settlement was founded by Neale Holehumper and his wife, Mona, a few years after Cumalot’s foundation, and it was a small village, composed mostly by peasants and “country people”. The “incorporation” to then-called Cumalot was forged by a treaty between Neale and Peter, which made Cunt Village one of the providers of food and other goodies to the kingdom, being the counterpart the laws of Cumalot also reaching to the village, making Cunny, which they called for short, a place where freedom, specially the sexual one, was the purest thing to be defended.

They knew not much fast about the taking of Cumalot/Chastis by the Prudes, but they felt at least safe since there was a big woodland between the kingdom and the village, and sometimes even the Great Pine Way looked too dangerous for anyone who crosses it (when Peter ruled the land, it were built a few of “observation houses”, where the guards could help the farmers and also the travelers to make a safe trip to the kingdom). But, still, there were reasons to be aware of danger: some settlements around Cumalot/Chastis were destroyed by Nopussey’s army, for “subversion and promotion of hideous values”, as the new laws were written. Also, other places were spotted by “crusades”, which anyone who were to disrupt the law would be doomed. Due to that, the order given by Neale and Mona was to keep it in low profile and try to act as much chaste as they could, but still preserving the original laws of Cumalot, the ones which the villagers respected by truth, doing their “sinful interlocking” almost in secret.

One of the people of the village was Kayley. She was a young, 18-year old girl, who lived at Cunt Village since her birth. She was the only daughter of Sir Lionel Slitdigger and Lady Juliana, his wife. Lionel was a valiant man, childhood friend of Peter Goodcock, the founder of Cumelot. He was with Peter during the settlement of the kingdom and it was the first knighted as “Sir” by Peter and Mary, in the day of his wedding with Juliana, daughter of a knight who was also one of the “fathers” of Cumalot. Sir Lionel was longtime counselor of Peter and his knight round, advising him on every aspect of Cumalot’s laws and agreements.

He was the one who arranged the pact between Peter and Neale Holehumper, which created Cunt Village. Lionel knew Neale from his trips around the British lands, charming the man with the stories of a realm where people were happy, friendly and had large sexual intercourse all the day. He brought Holehumper and his wife to a piece of land along the Great Pine Way, where they settled the village, and also, the place which Lionel chose to live, along with his then pregnant wife.

Kayley lived much on a calm and free place, where people did parties for almost no reason, mostly just for the sake to dance, eat, drink and sleep with each other. The brown-haired girl witnessed during her growth many lewd acts between the villagers, no matter who was with whom. And, also, her parents got big part on this routine: Sir Lionel was knew even before marry Juliana as a “ladies man”, using his gentleman charms, his easy talk, and at most, his large cock, measuring 9 inches, which ladies, at same time, feared and begged to have. He even was appointed to “caretaker” of Mary Goodcock, while Peter was on trips, and of course, he took much care of her, in all the ways.

Lady Juliana, by her side, wasn’t behind her husband. She had a few flings with men and women at her youth, but chose to marry Lionel, the man she loved. Her marriage was full of lust, where they made love no less than two times a day, using all positions known and not known. Also she wasn’t only a woman of one man: the men and women of the village knew the powerful lust of the woman and always took their time to please her. Kayley was aware, since childhood of those stuff, but their parents decided to wait her to be “prepared” (around 13-14 yo) to let her learn by herself the mysteries of life. 

The young girl seemed to have learned well, by watching her parents and her neighbours doing sex. Kayley got the attention of the guys and the girls of Cunt Village, and it were the latter that was the flavour the young girl liked at most. The entire female population of the place, or at least, the most of it, lusted for her, specially her own mother. The laws of Cumalot did not specify if incest was forbidden or allowed, so every one could have its opinion about it, since it was a very deep matter, and Cumalot was a land which granted the right of anyone to refuse to engage an act which he/she felt not fit with his mind. Kayley’s family was ok with the family-love matter, and so they lived.

But the peace was broken with the taken of Cumalot by the Prudes. Following the invasion and posterior rebranding, Sir Lionel led a force of hundreds of men, which were intended to save the kingdom of Mary Ann’s rule. During the battle, Lionel was made prisoner and tortured by Nopussey’s personnel. Seeing its refusal of accepting the new rules, he was brought to his army, and brutally burned in front of him, meaning a threat for the one who would go against the Prudes. Later, his personnel were defeated and only his shield and sword remained to be given to the family, something that nearly brought down Lady Juliana, and even more Kayley, which saw her father as her hero, a man capable of all things to make its family and friends happy, and help the ones that he cared.

The absence of Sir Leonel forced Julianna to take part of the ruling of her house, and Kayley had to get to work at the farm, taking care of the hens and also helping with the chores. For the young girl, this sucked, but it was needed, because her mother was alone in the world and needed help from everyone in village. Her dream was different: she wanted to go on a trip, where she could meet all women outside Cunt Village and get acquainted with them, this means in sexual terms. It was something Kayley hoped to do when she would turn 18, but the things wasn’t easy.

When the girl talked with her mother, long discussions and arguments were taking between them. For more that she wanted to see her own and only daughter happy, Lady Julianna was roughly against the will of Kayley, always pointing that, if she leaves home, her mother would be alone and worried if some Prude attack her, or even that the village get raided by them and Julianna get caught. Despite the stuborness of Kayley, the desire of the mother always prevailed. Other desire of the young girl was to avange Lionel’s death and kick Mary Ann and the Prudes out of Cumalot/Chastis, given that Kayley loved her father adn took him as an idol and role model for her. However, Julianna also was strongly against this.

One day, Kayley went to take care again of the chicken, waiting for an egg to come or some bird be enough fat to be killed for food. The work was cruel and such, but it was the only way that she could train her sword skills without disapproval of Lady Julianna, who was at home, seeing new garment for her and her daughter.  
“Kayley, could you come inside for a moment?” asked Julianna.  
“Yeah, mum....ghh...just let me finish it”, said Kayley, in the middle of a “fight” with a bird that ran away of its nest and nearly hit the other ones, which could cause a big mess. The young girl used her strategies to grab the chicken and put to its place.  
Then Kayley left the farmhouse and went inside her home, where her mother and a few women tried garments and dresses. Julianna held an white silk on her hands.  
“Want to talk with me, mother?”, asked the young girl  
“Yes, Kayley!” Julianna answered, as her and the women rounded the 18 year old female, and started to took measures of her body. “Let’s prove the new dress I made for you”.  
“Another? Is the ninth in a week!”  
“Please, dear, don’t start to rant. Me and the girls made that just for you”, Julianna went a tad mad with Kayley’s reaction while the two women went to put the piece of fabric on her body.  
“Mom, I—I...Mmm...Hey!”, it was all that the teen girl could say while the dress was put into her.  
“Look, you are just beautiful like a flower!”, the mother of the teenage girl looked at the girl in the mirror fixed at the wall of her house, smiling to see Kayley in that white dress, who marked the beauty of her young and tender body. “It fits perfectly!”  
“Please, mom! Life is more than just dresses, said Kayley.  
“KAYLEY!”  
“Mum, you know how I feel with this...I hate being here proving dresses and taking care of the birds while the whole world is crumbling down”, argued Kayley.  
“No, please Kayley, don’t start that again”, replied Julianna.  
“If you let me do what I want, we would never fight that way”  
“Look, darling. You know what I think about that”, said her mother  
“Please mum, why don’t you let me get on the road and meet all the girls in the world?”, Kayley said, in a argument that she has done lots of times before.  
“Look, I told you many times that is dangerous, and even more with the Prudes all looking over us to take the village down”, explained the dark-haired lady.  
“Please, mother! It will be not dangerous. I will be in lands that Prudes cannot touch”  
“Listen, Kayley, it’s still dangerous. What I should feel if I get to acnknowdlege that my only daughter could be in danger”  
“I will be not in danger. I am 18 now, I know how to defend myself, and you know that”, said Kayley, while Lady Julianna touched the shoulder of her daughter and turned her face to her eyes match her daughter’s.  
“I know you are a very strong girl and you are grown-up now. But, and what if you gets in danger or something bad happens and I am not here to protect you. Or, worse, if you are not here to protect me if something bad happens?”, explained the woman, with a comphreensive tone, trying to convince Kayley.  
“So, just let me go to Cumalot and save it from the Prudes!”  
“No! You know that is even more dangerous. You cannot go to Cumalot! You know I forbid you”, shouted Julianna, now looking even more closer to her offspring.  
“Why you say these things to me? I am not a child any more, I am a woman”, answered the young girl. “I cannot be stuck in here, with all these animals and all these boring people I see every day”, the young girl ranted, as the women that accompanied Julianna looked with offended face.  
“I say because it is only for your good”, Julianna said, with both hands on Kayley’s shoulders and looking deep at the eyes of the girl, with the face in a not much close distance to Kayley. “I know, if I got the guts, I would go myself to there and join the fight. But, I cannot risk to lose my life by the powers of them. The Prudes are strong and can do the worse things to their enemies”.  
“But mum...”, murmured Kayley.  
“Kayley, listen to me very carefully. Being away of home in this hard situation is very dangerous. I know you are strong and can do everything by yourself, but I can’t imagine what would be my life without you. I would feel very guilty if something bad happens to you, dear.”, said the woman, nearly dropping a tear.  
“Please, mum”, replicated the youngster, stroking Julianna’s hair. “Don’t say that!. Trust me, please! You will not lose me. I will not disappoint you”  
“I know, dear...b-but...” Lady Juliana whispered, with her face closer to Kayley’s than before.  
“Mum...”  
“Kayley...”

As they finished the whispering, both women kissed each other in a way much people would find disgusting, but it was common between them. The whole tension generated a tender and passionate moment between mother and daughter.  
While they kissed, the women around saw the scene like watching the cattle or the villagers. It was something that Kayley and Lady Julianna did usually, and did not shocked them when both women used their hands to explore each others’ bodies while their mouths and lips and tongues interlocking themselves into a hot and sensual dance.  
“Shall we end this argument?”, asked Julianna after breaking the kiss.  
“If you don’t feel hurt because of what I said”, replied Kayley.  
“I am not hurt, and I will never be”, stated Kayley’s mother, kissing her in the cheek and looking to the women who were there. She stood away from her daughter and came closer to them.  
“You, girls, are all dismissed, except for you Moira. You stay”, said to a average size brunette, with with bust size almost as same as Kayley, with long hair till the upper back and resembling to be 25 year-old, dressed also with a long purple dress. Kayley said once that she was “her girl” in the village.  
“Yes, ma’am”, said the women, leaving the house and only the brunette girl remained, with hands on heir back and a posture that awaited for orders.

“Moira, come with us to the bedroom, and there take off your clothes”, ordered Julianna as the trio moved into the room, which it wasn’t luxurious, but it was neat and clean. After they reached there, Moira closed the door and then they looked at each other.  
“Moira, now you know what to do, right?”, asked the mature woman  
“Yes, Lady Julianna!”, replied Moira, as she started to remove her dress, for amusement of Kayley and her mother, watching the piece of garment going out of her luscious body.  
As Moira got naked, Juliana and Kayley, which were still dressed up, rounded Moira, who stood in position in front of the two.  
“Perfect Moira!”, said Lady Julianna, touching and slapping the right buttcheek of the girl, which smiled while the woman made the gesture, making a naughty grin.  
“So, mum, don’t you think that we should follow the procedures now?”, asked Kayley, smiling at ther mother and touching the other cheek of Moira’s ass.  
“If she doesn’t mind...”, giggled Julianna, taking her dress, with the help of her daughter. The long outfit that covered the whole of her body fell on the floor, and a nicely shaped body was revealed. Julianna liked to say that living in the field helped her to mantain herself good, due to work and else.  
Soon it was Kayley’s time to be naked. Julianna took out her clothing, that were a piece of leather suit, a long shirt and pants. It was worse to remove thant the two women, but the young girl always loved to dress more “manly”, so it was nothing that they could argue there. When the three girls were naked, Julianna laid her daughter on the bed, as her and Moira laid to be next to the girl’s breasts.  
“Kayley, darling, how much I can say that you have nice breast”, complied Moira.  
“Thanks, nice to hear that”.said Kayley, before apologizing to the woman. “And sorry for that thing before. Really, I didn’t meant.”  
“Don’t worry. I know that I am your favorite”, replied the brunette, as she and Julianna started to work out with their mouths the breasts of Kayley.

“Ohh...yeah! Ahh... that’s good”

Gently moving their lips and mouths, the two women licked the nipples of Kayley, which moaned with the scene. She loved on how her mother took care of the business, circling the tip of the breast with the top of the tongue, followed by the househelper, which kept the pace.  
Meanwhile, the young girl felt the urge to reach one of her hands to her wet crotch, touching and feeling how excited she was for all that. Kayley decided to take some of the business by herself while being licked.

“Ohhhh....”

Julianna moved her tongue around the nipple, rounding it and twisting the skin and then swallowing it with the mouth. An expert at the subject, the woman put her knowledge at practice in that situation. While that, she repeated the gesture of her offspring and also started to masturbate herself, which Moira soon went to do.  
Soon where the three girls enjoying each other’s and themselves with the act. Kayley was feeling the two tongues going onto her nipple and breast, while moaning with masturbation, with the same happening with the two other women.  
Then Julianna went through the next step, leaning herself to kneel in a fluffy hay “stair” in front of the bed. She could be facing her daughter’s genitals, exposed with the girl fingering and pettying herself by the Moira’s now sole act of boob sucking.  
“Kayley, let me do what you like it most...”, said the older woman.  
“Mother, you will do like I like it?”  
“You know I do whatever I have to do to make you happy”, replied the village lady, taking off the hands of her daughter and approaching to the wide open lips of the young adult’s vagina. Lady Julianna then made sure to maintain the labia open by using her hands and put her head at the girl’s cunt, starting to lick it.

“Mother! Oohh!”

Slowing moving her tongue around her clit, the mother of Kayley brushed and teased the area with patient and thorough moves. Kayley moaned at each stroke of her mother’s soft muscle, while Moira now went to tease the young girl, by kissing her. Were short kisses, but both females had their tongues been pushed against each other’s throats.  
Soon Moira positioned herself in a similar bottoms up way like Julianna was doing, but now she was with her breasts hanging in front of Kayley. The way it was unfold made the youngster narrowly not avoid touching them by accident in certain ways.  
Kayley “accepted the offer” and went to slowly lick village woman’s nipples, as she could moan from her mother’s oral stimulation. The kisses and the laps were mostly interrupted while Julianna licked her pussy and even got some tongue act into little girl’s ass crack.  
“Here, let me fix myself better”, said Moira, as the brunette climbed onto the young adult and sit herself on Kayley’s face, putting her genitals virtually touching the youngster’s mouth. Her thighs touched the girl’s head and she faced the eyes of her lesbian mistress.  
“While your mother ‘take care’ of you, let me make you take care of me too”, said Moira, as her hips and groin rubbed themselves against Kayley, who was yet trembling from her mother’s careful work in her cunt .

The young girl replied when her tongue touched right Moira’s clit, sending her in a trip to the Pleasure Village. While the brunette woman stood to rub her crotch against the face of Julianna’s daughter, Kayley made effort to put her hands to firmly grip the thighs of Moira, like in a “Stop here!” sign. Holding Moira from any harsh move, the teen proceeded to eat the brunette.

“Uhhhh yeah! Eat me Kayley!”

The partially incestuous threesome went as they didn’t wanted to stop. Moira moaned with Kayley licking her pussy, as the girl had much fun with Julianna doing the oral work in her slit. The dark haired girl kept rubbing her crotch against the youngster’s face, covering Kayley’s lips and chin with vaginal juices.  
“Yeah! Ahh! Kayley! Eat me!”, shouted Moira  
“God, Kayley, sweetie! You licking Moira makes me get horny as hell!”, said Julianna, still taking a tongue on her offspring’s genitals.  
The village woman knew that both women not only shared blood, flesh and the family ties, but also the skills that could make that sex last longer. And the intent was just that.

After a while, they changed positions and now it was the time of Julianna service Moira, Laid on the bed, she spread her legs to the mother, that started to tongue-play with her clit, slit and labia. Meanwhile, behind the woman, it was Kayley, munching the not-so forbidden cunt to her.

“Yeahhh! Oh, Kayley! Ooohh...”

“God! Lady Julianna!”

The licking fest did not stopped, due to the three girls becoming frenzy to please each other. The Lady exploring each place of Moira’s pussy with tongue and lips, tasting the pleasures that she knew the village girl had. Also, she was happy to see her child making her have pleasure.

“Mom! I loooovve...ah....your pussy!”, screamt Kayley  
“Thanks, but please dearrrr... don’t raise much your tone! I told ya!”, said her mother.  
“Ooops...sorry”, excused the girl, reminding that they had to keep it down low if they didn’t want to get caught.

The youngster savoured each tasty bit of Lady Julianna’s vagina, using her mouth and tongue to explore her mother’s delicious intimacies. Also she added a little to the kinkiness as she slit her index finger inside the ass of her lover, fucking the bunghole of her own progenitora.

“Uhhhhh yeahhhh!”  
With every moan of Julianna, Moira tried to make sure that she didn’t forgot to do her, so the servant girl could be sure that the Sir Lionel’s former wife would not neglect her in such pleasing moment.  
But as much as the trio indulged themselves into the sexual act, they wanted more. And Kayley surely knew that they had something that could add to the act.  
“Mom, later could we...”  
“What?”, Julianna asked  
“You know.. use it...”, Kayley answered, like they knew what the girl was meant to talk about  
“No, please Kayley! No!”, her mother denied the request.  
“But Mum! Please! You know you like it!”  
“Kayley, sweetheart... You know we can’t use it much! And if the Prudes catch us and take it with them?”, questioned the mother of the girl, all while they are doing it...  
“We did it lots of times and they didn’t caught us! Please mum, please...”, Kayley argumented with a low and sweet tone, trying to convince Lady Julianna to accept her request. Moira, being caught by the pleasure, didn’t payed much attention to what was happening around her.  
“Kayley, for God’s sake...”  
“Mum...”  
After the insistence on trying, Kayley won and Julianna left the thing, and went to a place in the room, where hidden by a hole covered by a stone, it was a wood carved box. What that box had of so important that the girl requested her mother to get?  
“Ok, We will use it, but let’s try to not use it much. You know that last time I feared for our security”, said the woman.  
“Mother! You are so kind! I love you!”. Kayley jumped in happiness before hugging Lady Julianna and kissing her cheek.  
“I love you too sweetie, but now let’s get back to work...”

After that, Julianna opened the box and there it was... Screwlibur! The sacred toy that it was supposed to be disappeared after the Prudes took the control of Cumalot. But before being caught, Sir Lionel got the task from Peter to hide the instrument before Mary Ann and Nopussey had to find it. Lionel asked Julianna to hide it at home, seeing it as an easy way to find it when Cumalot was taken back other than just burying in the forest. Luckily, the instrument was saved from Sir Lionel’s arrest and posterior death and also from the intrusions of the Prude Army.  
At first, Lionel asked Julianna to not use the toy by any means, but a little after he was executed, the urge of having sexual pleasure was bigger than her willpower, and even if she had men and women available to do her everyday, the urge was bigger when she was alone and had nobody to confort her, so she had to resort to the Screwlibur. She thought to herself that it was just once, but soon she got use of it almost daily and also used the toy with her daughter and some village women.

“That thing shines a lot everyime I see it!”, said a surprised Kayley.  
“I doubt if your mother would resist on not putting that thing into her...”, commented Moira, to Julianna send a small repealing look.   
“Moira...”, Julianna raised her eye and said with a reprimend tone.  
“Sorry, ma’am”  
“Well, so are we going to use that or not? I am horny and I gotta need to cum!”, protested Kayley  
“If it’s your wish, sweetie... but remember, that is the last time we are going to use that”, said the mother, with big emphasis in the ‘last time’ words.  
“You said that in the last months and I think it was too many last times”, spoke ironically the teenage girl.  
“You don’t want to spoil this with a lecture, don’t you?”  
“No, mum...”, answered Kayley.  
Julianna, satisfied with her daughter’s withdrawal of arguing, promptly moved back to the bed and asked Moira to make the legs of her daughter the widest she could do. The young girl could protest against it, but the incoming pleasure worth the sacrifice and even the pain and nuisance of being in that position.  
The woman crawled in the matress holding Screwlibur, with the ‘head’ turned to Kayley’s slit. She used some of her own love juices and Moira’s to help lubricate the sacred toy before going into the teenager.  
“Enough teasing, mother! I want this thing inside me, now!”, begged Kayler.  
Without taking longer, Juliana introduced Screwlibur inside her offspring. The head of the toy slid easily into Kayley’s pussy, while the teenager moaned with that. At first, the mature female penetrated slowly the thing, but soon almost the whole sacred dildo was into the girl.

“Uhhhh.... Sooo goood!”

Kayley gave brief shouts of joy with each fucking by Lady Julianna. At first, the woman was going slowly, in order to make her daughter confortable, even if she used that a lot with her.  
“I know I said it a lot of times, but now I see why you like so much of Screwlibur...”, commented Juliana. Meanwhile, Moira was now using her tongue to lubricate even more the toy, licking the clit of the young female and adding another feature of pleasure to the scene.  
“Miss Kayley...keep going... let me lick your delicious clit!”  
“Lick me Moira! Fuck me mum! Ohhh! I luv it!”  
Soon Julianna was doing her daughter at a fast, but not much speed, rasing the tempo and intensity of each stroke. Her daughter was feeling her sexual desire consume herself at each fuck, moaning and squealing with Julianna’s dildofuck and also Moira’s clit tongue manipulation.  
“I love watch you being fucked. It turns me on a lot!”, said the mother, touching herself with the other hand while still doing Kayley.  
“So that’s why you like to peek me and the girls while we do it, mum?”, asked wickedly the young female.  
“Let’s not...er... discuss about that now, please?”  
“I bet seeing is better than talking about...”, replied Kayley, while Julianna, pretty much embarassed to know her daughter knew that she spied on her doing sex, only resumed to stick the long toy inside her daughter’s dripping snatch.  
Moira kept licking the clitoris of the girl, driving her to more pleasure she could handle. Meanwhile, the tips of the fingers played twistedly with her nipples, pinching and squeezing it like some kind of torture.  
The whole scene was enough arousing for all the female involved, specially to Kayley, a girl used to that kind of thing, but everytime Screwlibur was involved, it was like she was getting nailed by a powerful male.  
It didn’t took enough to all girls find themselves in the way of the orgasm. The dildo fuckign was intense as ever, with Kayley being frenzly banged, much to delight of her mother, now using two fingers of her free hand to also please herself. Moira was still busing tongue-playing with the young one’s clit and also doing her nipples. The steamy sex act would have a big and huge happy ending soon.

“I am soooooooo close mummmmmmmm!”

“Me too, Kayley, me too!”

“Uhhhh... so hot!”

It wasn’t that longer they finally reached to the break point. Kayley was the first to cum.

“I AM CUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMINGGGGGGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!””

Kayley’s orgasm was big and strondous, almost heard from the Prudes castle, if you could say that. The climaxes of the young girl were usually like that, but when the fantastic magic toy was in action, she came as it was her first orgasm, floating juices everywhere from inside her cunt.

“Ahhhhhhhh Yeahhh.... Oh My Goodddddddd!”

With Kayley still in ecstactic trance, Julianna was the next one to orgasm. Her cum was quick and brief, but it was as good as her child.

“Goood.... Cummming....Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhh!”

Moira came last, with less intensity as mother and daughter, but it was somehow satisfying to her. After minutes of ecstasy, the three girls fell on bed, exhausted with the sexual act.

“Mom...it was... it was... awesome!, said Kayley, betwen panting.  
“I knew you would like, darling”, replied Lady Julianna  
“But... today... it was incredible! You two knew where to find my best hotspots”  
“We know you so long to figure out where and how you like to get pleased”, explained Moira.  
“A-And I cannot deny!”, said the young girl. “Specially when mum sticked Screwlibur inside me and fucked me like a horse does the mare!”  
“Kayley, honey... don’t need to talk stuff like that!”  
“But mother?”, protested Kayley.  
“Please... Enough about this! Now, I’ll have to put Screwlibur in safe place again before I get myself ready again and you and Moira can take a bath. You two must be sweating a lot.  
“As your request, ma’am”, said Moira.  
The two girls left the room, covering themselves with their garment as Julianna used her hands to clean the sextoy and put back in the box. “God, why I had a daughter like that?”, said to herself the woman...

The days came by and everything seemed as easy as it could be around Cunt Village. Kayley, as usual, was busy with the house chores and also pleasing the ladies that went by her house, including her mother. But the peace was about to be broken.

“Mother, there is something wrong with the hens”, announced the young girl, running to her home with an empty basket around her right arm.  
“What it is?”, asked Julianna.  
“I was to check if they laid their eggs properly, but when I came closer, they ran afraid of me”  
“Afraid? How is it possible?” pondered her mother  
“I don’t know. Is just they were already like that and I tried to calm down then, but it was impossible to”, Kayley explained, letting Julianna to think about.  
“Strange, very strange... But I had heard that when some animals behave like that, it’s because something dangerous is about to come”  
“Dangerous? How? Are you not talk about me, mum?”, suspected the girl.  
“Is not about you, darling! It must be something in the air...”, thought Lady Julianna. Right after that, the atmosphere of the place changed.  
“Did you noticed something Kayley?”, asked her mother.  
“No, I didn’t. Only that...MOTHER!”, even before Kayley answered the question, several rocks broke into the humble residence, almost hitting both women, which had to duck to avoid being caught by them.  
“What the....?”  
“I think they might found us, Kayley...”

Soon “they” were at her door. Surrounded by an army of fully-padded soldiers, all covered with iron and such stuff, Mary Ann and General Arthur Nopussey walked inside the residence, looking at the place with a triumphant pose.  
“You two cannot enter in my house like this, you scums!”, protested Julianna, standing up again after the ending of the attack.  
“Who are you to tell us what to do or not, whore!”, Mary Ann showed an superiority air on her voice.  
“You don’t put fear on me, Mary Ann. Not you and your string puppet that you carry along with you!  
“You perverted disgusting bitch! Watch your language!”, was the answer of an anger Nopussey.  
“What are you doing here?”, said Kayley, now hugging her mother to protect both of them.  
“Well, well, dear little one. I just heard you might know where to find something I want”, explained Mary Ann, which surrounded the village with her entourage and threatened to arrest all inhabitants.  
“Forget it! We will not collaborate with you, at no kind!”, Julianna promptly refused to talk with the Prudes about what they looked for.  
“It doesn’t depend on you, slut!”, replied Nopussey “We know that Screwlibur is hidden in this place and we will find it!”  
“First, watch your language, you loser! And second, if we had Screwlibur here, we wouldn’t give back to you!”  
“Julianna, you are just like your husband... he never knew with who he was meddling...”, commented Mary Ann, to much dislike of Kayley  
“Watch your fucking mouth to talk about my father, you bitch!”, Kayley argued, pointing the finger in direction of the Prude leader. “My father was a honoured man, a family man. And he died fighting for what it worths!”  
“Depravation and perversity worths something to be defended? Ha Ha Ha Ha...”, Mary Ann used a bit of her sarcasm after hearing the young girl. “You are such naive girl....”  
“Kayley, please...”, Lady Julianna tried to take her daughter back with her, but the young girl didn’t obeyed.  
“No mother! We gotta defend ourselves. Not just the village, but for Cumalot!”  
“You little tramp! You know that it’s forbidden to refer Chastis as this dirty and tainted name?”, argued the Prude general.  
“For me, it will be always Cumalot, not this crap name you invented”, said Kayley.  
“Mistress, can we get them already to the dungeon? That little bitch is already pissing me off...”  
“Not now, Arthur! Now we gotta find Screwlibur...Guards! Don’t let any part of this house but unseen!”, Mary Ann ordered as a small group of soldiers went to check every part of the home, while two soldiers held the girls, one with each.  
“You will never get out with this, Mary Ann!”, argued Lady Julianna.  
“Sorry if I have to inform this to you, Lady Julianna, but there is nothing that you can do to stop us from searching it”  
“Fucking bitch!”, shouted Kayley  
“Enough you! Why I didn’t brought with me the mouth gags? Well, anyway, back in the dungeon we will make the proper punishment for your debauchery”, said Mary Ann, before turning to Kayley and look her young adult form and rage on her face. She was admired herself of a girl of that age was so daring and also prone to defend her land and family.  
“Well, my little one. I heard you are the biggest slut of the place, even outmatching your own mother, already in such age as yours”  
“Get the hell out of my face!”, protested Kayley.  
“Well, I don’t like myself to see such young girl like you get distracted by all those ‘munchies’. I cannot believe that a girl like you had engaged in so many slit-licking. You are just like your mother, two whores who cannot shut your pussies up!”  
“What me and my daughter do is not of your business, Mary Ann”, Julianna made another argument toward the Prudes, but being held by a guard, so as Kayley  
“When it comes out to brake several rules of Chastis it is of my business!”  
“We found it, Madam!”, a soldier shouted as a box was taken from Julianna’s room to the place that they were. The box was soon opened and then, it was Screwlibur....what they wanted for so long.  
“My God...it exists! There is a Screwlibur!”, said Mary Ann, almost mezmerised by seeing that shiny object with her eyes, glowing like a golden crown or a jewel.  
“Is really really amazing, Mary Ann!”, commented Nopussey.  
“What are you thinking to do with this?”, asked Julianna.  
“Well, it’s something that is not of your business. The only thing you need to worry is that pretty thing is mine and you two are going to the cage”, explained the Prude mistress.  
“Exactly. And there, I will overseer your punishment for your devious behaviour. I grant soon you will learn that those things are not allowed in Chastis”  
“And who do you think you are to do this to us, your tiny little bad man?” the question of Kayley instantly triggered an angered reaction of Arthur, which disliked at any instance of being called little because of his size.  
“HOW DID YOU DARE TO CALL ME LITTLE, YOU SLUT? You will pay for this, little girl. And pay in the painful way!”  
“Not if I can avoid! Run, mother, run!”. With a strenght that only could appear in such moments, Kayley moved her shoulders quick and get rid of her imprisoner. The solider tried to get Kayley back, but the girl pushed him into the wall with a headbutt.  
“Guards! Get the girl!”, ordered Mary Ann.  
Soon, Julianna also repeated the move of her daughter, and it was free of the soldier that held her hostage. Kayley had a little fight with the guards, running and bumping into them to reach to the door. Mary Ann and Arthur were static, don’t believing the girl soon got “powers” or something.  
“GET THAT GIRL BACK”, shouted Nopussey, as a bunch of Prude soldiers run to find Kayley. Julianna, on her instance, didn’t got the same luck as her girl and went arrested.

***

The search for Kayley was called off when the sun came down. Since it was late, the Prude army retreated to Chastis with Lady Julianna, several inhabitants of the village arrested. But the worse it was discovered later, when Nopussey found that Screwlibur was left at Cunt Village.

While the Prudes vowed to retain the magic piece back, Kayley was hidden inside the bushes the surrounded the village. Quiet as the night, the 18-year-older heard the horses, the shouts of the soldiers led by Mary Ann and Nopussey with their torches, the steps, everything. She didn’t leave the place when the night came down, and being totally wore and tired with the chase, she fell asleep there.

The following morning, the girl woke up and returned to Cunt Village. Instead of the bright, friendly and cozy place she used to see, it was a torn out town, with homes destroyed and burned, everything messed up, broken windows. When she went to the down to check further, she only saw a few people, who could be the ones that the Prudes didn’t found a reason to arrest.  
Soon, she approached an old man, shaken in fear. The elderly gave her the bad news.  
“They took it everything... they took your mother... they left only us...”  
The sound of “they took your mother” in her head was enough to leave her desperate. In a quick burst, she ran into her house screaming “Mother”, as looking each place of the home and even outside. But she soon realized that her mother was really away. And as a prisoner of the Prudes. Kayley couldn’t control herself and bursted on tears.

“MOTHER!”

The young girl cried as much as she could, now alone in the destroyed town, without anyone to confide, to protect, somebody who could protect her. She was all alone, for the first time of her life.

The crying took longer, but Kayley then noticed a small bright spot on the floor of the kitchen. She went quickly to find what it was, and when she found, on a corner, the Screwlibur was there!

“Perhaps when I run into one of the guards, it fell off the box...” Kayley thought to herself looking at the dildo and realizing that she had a mission. “I’ll have to carry this with me, but how? And how I will save my mother and the villagers?”

Those questions where answered when Kayley got a few “weapons”, like knives and daggers, plugging them around the belt, and where it was also Screwlibur, perfectly hidden from anyone who would steal it from her. As soon as she was ready, she left the village, looking toward the direction of the ancient Cumalot, and ran into the bushed roads.

“I will save Cumalot even if I die trying to do this!”, said the young girl after leaving.

THE END (For Now)


	2. Chapter 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayley started her quest to save Cumalot from Prude reign and found in Quintessia, a sorcerer/witch, the ally (and lover) she needs to rescue her mother and her beloved Kingdom.
> 
> But there is a plot twist after all... like there always had...

Quest for Camelot – Quest for Cumalot, the Other Story, Chapter 2  
By Victor2K

If you don’t recall what happened in the last chapter, let me remind you.

We knew about the story of Cumalot and its founder, Peter Goodcock, on how he built a nation that shared with their citizens and foreigners their wealth, their prosperity, their freedom, and better, their sexual feelings. We learned that Cumalot was a place that was based on sex freedom and hapiness on bed, regardless of who went to bed with who.

But, we also knew the fall of that kingdom, a brainchild of the Prudes, led by Mary Ann, a person that had disgust to any kind of pleasurable practice. They invaded Cumalot, destroyed the prosperous order, killed Peter and turned the town into Chastis, a place where nobody could have sex. 

The first chapter also told us about Kayley, a teenage girl who was daughter of one of most loyal people of Peter Goodcock, Sir Lionel, another casualty of the battle against the Prudes. She lived in a village (the Cunt Village) with her mother and seemed to share the same lust for life than anyone else in Cumalot, but her drive headed more to the women, specially her own mother, Lady Julianna.

Of course, the village was another target of Prudes interest, since they had the knowdlege that Cunt Village was the whereabouts of Screwlibur, a mythical sex toy that was given to Peter’s wife, Mary, and could deliver an amazing power to the person whose detained it. And also, beyond-the-compreension-of-mind orgasms. They took Lady Julianna as a hostage, but Kayley managed to escape them. After hidden in a bush, Kayley returned to a torn apart village, only to find herself alone, but in possession of Screwlibur, and with a mission: save her mother and Cumalot/Chastis from the Prudes.

Story told, let’s get back with Kayley and her story...

***

Kayley was unaware on how many days she was in the woods and how far from home she was, but it didn’t meant anything if her task was to save Cumalot, rescue her mother and give an end the Prudes reign of terror. 

To keep herself alive, she ate anything that was at hand, like small animals, fruits and even a few leaves she knew that were good to be eaten, and to drink, she gone to the ponds around her village. She didn’t sleep much since they knew Nopussey’s army was looking everywhere to find and lock her inside a dungeon. But, even commited to her mission, there was an urge that she couldn’t hold that much. 

“No, I can’t. I must save... Cumalot! I must save my mother!”

Kayley was strong enough to take up a few days without touching herself, but the urge got stronger than ever, and she tried the maximum she could to not do it, but...

Everything happened on a day where, after running and trying to get safe from the Prudes, Kayley was tired and wanted to rest. She found a lake in the middle of the forest, surrounded with trees. The silent environment was perfect for a quick recharging nap.

“This place is so beautiful! So peaceful! It’s like a dream come true!”

After sleeping a little, Kayley decided to take a swim, since she hadn’t a decent bath in days. The eagerness of getting washed almost ripped her clothes off. The young girl raced to the pond and poured herself with a handful of water.  
It was surely refreshing for her the feeling of water all over her body. Was a bliss to Kayley get a moment to herself after being on the run, something that was driven for a reason stronger than her own urges, but the youngster knew that a well-rested body would be better for any battle than someone rusty.

But, while her body was getting wey by the water, a certain place was trying to wet itself. Kayley felt her pussy tingly when her hand reached the intimate parts in order to wash them. The girl tried to hold it, but every time she touched there, the call was getting stronger.

“I... I can’t... I must keep myself... Uhhhh....”

She fought with her inner self the best she could, closing her legs to avoid her cunt to answer, but the more the tried, the body was calling for it. Kayley’ struggle with herself finished when she started to masturbate herself right there, standing on the fresh water of the lake.

“I can’t hold... my God.... ohhhhhhh....... yes!”

Days of self-containment were over in a few minutes, while the young girl touched with the tip of the fingers the deepest and wettest corners of her genitalia. It was a huge relief feel free again, even if an action of that kind outdoors could lead her to her capture or worse. But Kayley didn’t mind and went further on the action, letting the self-pleasure be voiced.

“Ahhh... yeah.... Oh Lord! Sooo goood!”

She ran off the pond, still touching herself and found a rest in a big tree nearby, where she sat with legs wide open and let the feelings go, pressing all over she could, moaning the louder she could, but always trying to not feel noticed. Kayley forgot the quest for her mother for a while to pursue an orgasm.

Kayley used all the fingers she could from both hands to let the delight flow from her cunt. She was unstoppable on doing that not even a major earthquake would be able to stop her of masturbating. I guess it was what she thought.

“Ooooohhhh.... Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!!”

The youngster was so focused on self pleasure that she didn’t noticed someone was approaching where she was. The masturbation was so intense that Kayley didn’t cared about the world around. But something was about to change

“Ohhhh! Yeahhh! God! Yeahhh!”

A voice was about to cut her train of touch.

“Do you know that you can get arrested if they get you doing that?”

Kayley opened her eyes and saw a smile under the sun, with long golden shiny hair, soon jumping terrified by the voice and stopping to finger herself. Soon, when she regained focus, she noticed it was a blonde woman on a long white dress was there, smiling at her like she was from family.

“Did I scared you? I am so sorry...”

“Do you know that is innappropriate to see a girl at her intimate moments?” argued Kayley.

“Sorry, but I heard something while I was in the woods for lumber, so I decided to find what it was and...”, answered the woman.

“And nothing! Can’t a girl have a moment for herself?”

“I said I am sorry! It wasn’my intention. And well, I must admit, have to say that here is not a good place for do what you were doing”, said the blonde female.

“Who are you to give me advice?”, again argued an annoyed Kayley.

“Pardon, my name is Quintessia. I live in the surroundings and I wasn’t to stop your...well...fun. Just was worried that someone might can get you for doing illicit stuff...”

“Quintessia. What an exotic name... well, I must apologize too for being rude with you. I tend to be mad when someone interrupts my moments, just that”, said Kayley, now calm and standing up, trying to find her clothes.

“It’s okay. I understand you. I am not that good someone comes unnanounced when I am doing my chores”, replied Quintessia. “Well, what’s your name?”

“My name is Kayley, delighted to see you...” said the young girl, as without any constraint, dried herself and put on her clothes in front of Quintessia, a woman that she just met right there, and which didn’t mind at all that kind of situation.

“I am also delighted to see you, Kayley. But tell me, what a girl like you is doing in the woods. Are you lost or something?”

“Uh, no. No, it’s not that. Well, I am trying to go to Cumalot, or whatever the name they gave to it. The Prudes got my mother, and I am going there to save it...”, explained the young girl.

“The Prudes?”, asked with a tone of surprise Quintessia, before stopping for a while with a thoughtful face. “No, she did it again! How she can keep doing it!”  
“Excuse me... why are you like that?”

“Sorry... but it’s Mary Ann! She is done it again! I can’t imagine how she can keep doing it to the people!”

“Wait a minute? Do you know Mary Ann or any of the Prudes?”, asked Kayley, still puzzled with the reaction of the blonde haired female.

“Well” Quintessia whispered before telling her reasons for her sudden reaction “Maybe this will shock you, but Mary Ann... is my sister”

“WHAT! SISTER?! But How?! What?!”, shouted a extremely astonished Kayley.

“Well, it’s a long story, and I don’t think now it shouldn’t be the right time nor right place to do it... but anyway, you are here, lonely in this wood. Why don’t you come over my cabin. Is not far away from here”, said the woman.

“Oh well, uh... thanks.. but promise me that you will tell everything about you and that ‘Mary Ann’s sister stuf’”, replied the brunette girl.

“Well, I think I will give you a good explanation. And you tell me how they got your mother”, said Quintessia before both girls left for the cabin.

 

****

When the women duo reached Quintessia’s place, Kayley amazed herself with the cabin. Full of decorations, the home had several cauldrons and books and glasses with liquid and herbal things, all typical stuff from. Didn’t took long to the young girl do the math.

“Pardon me to say, but are you a witch or something?”

“Let’s say that I have a slight extensive knowdlege on nature and magical forces. Or, alright, I am a witch”, answered Quintessia.

“I feel strange. It’s the first time I meet one, and even I go inside where one lives. Isn’t that weird, but yet strange”, commented Kayley.

“Some of us aren’t the evil bad-looking beings people tells about it. Some are young, pretty, pretty smart and not capable on doing any kind of evil”, said the blonde sorceress.

“I see... well, do you live by yourself here?”

“My village was totally burned by the Prudes. For my safety, I decided to leave here for a while until everything gets better”, explained the girl.

“That reminds me you need to explain all about this you and Mary Ann being sisters”, noted Kayley.  
“Oh, right... well, pick up a chair and I am up to talking”, said Quintessia before sitting in a kind of old armchair with wooden decoration. Kayley then picked one of her chairs and sat in front of her ‘partner’ in order to know what was going on.

“What do you want to know from me?”

“Everything. From head to the tails”, said briefly the young girl.

“Well” Quintessia started to talk, taking a deep breath and then going to her storytelling. “Mary Ann is my older sister. We lived on a village not far away from here, with my family. It was a ‘witches village’, if you wanna know, everyone had something with nature powers and also witchcraft...”

“Oh, quite interesting...”

“And Mary Ann was not only the prettiest girl of the family, but of entire village. Everybody looked her with eyes of lust. Her body was wished for men and women, and she laid with many of them. When we went to Cumalot to shopping, she was the center of attention. Everyone looked and admired her and said how she was the most beautiful girl in the world, until the day that...”

“The day?”

“Until the day I grew up, and soon all the attention went from her to me. Soon, I became the prettiest girl at the village and I slept with all women I could handle, everybody cumplimented me and said how I was a Greek goddess, a nymph or something. And my sister was completely left behind. I felt very sorry for her and wanted to make her happy, but it didn’t worked, and then... she disappeared”

“Disappeared, how?”

“I don’t know, but last thing I remember about her doing a spell for something, and the next day, we found the place messy and she wasn’t there. And, since then, she never came back...”, said Quintessia, with her head low and a trace of sadness in her face. 

“This is so sad”, Kayley sighed, putting a hand on the golden haired girl’s shoulder. “I believe you must be suffering a lot because of it... but, how do you know that this Mary Ann is your Mary Ann?”

“She came to see me in person when she spotted me at Cumalot one day. She told me it was my fault that I ruined her life and decided to eliminate all lewd behavior in the world. I felt her aura, it was her, definitely. And this one day, she attacked our village, and I guess she was after me, but I was away... when I came back, I was alone...”, Quintessia answered with tears dropping from her eyes, and the young girl was to console her.

“Come here... it’s not your fault... I am sure that she, if being your sister, will be back one day. Even if this Mary Ann that terrorizes Cumalot is the one that you say that is your sister...”

“I just don’t know, Kayley. I don’t know why she gone away, and why she decided to come back to get her revenge. And revenge of what? That’s my primary goal: to retrieve my sister and we live together as a family again...”

“I understand you”, pondered the young brown-haired. “I am also trying to save my mother from her. I guess we are, in some way, alike, Quintessia”.

The two females embraced each other on a hug, like they were friends for so long. Tears rolled from the eyes of the female magic handler, emotional after telling Kayley about her missing sister. The eyes of the young girl also got full of tears, which some of them ended dropping from.

“I am... sob... sorry, but... snifff... I couldn’t resist... *sob* Reminding my sister always makes me cry, and I can’t stop it. It’s too hard for me...”, apologizedd Quintessia.

“You don’t need to worry... I also cried thinking about my mother. I know how you feel. No need to feel held off on your feelings”, said Kayley.

“I... just miss her so much, Kayley. I cannot stand here thinking that she might turned to the evil side and I am here and I cannot help her to be back to what she was!”

“Listen, everything will be alright... you will find Mary Ann and you two will be reunited again. Trust me”

“And how you are so sure about that?”, asked a near incredulous Quintessia.

“I will tell you something”, the youngster said before laying her hands on the golden haired woman’s shoulders. “How about you join me in my quest to save my mother and Cumalot from the prudes?”

“Are you serious?”, asked a more than surprised Quintessia

“Yes, I am. I want you to come with me and help Cumalot to be free. I’ll help you out on finding your sister and take her out of that place, wherever she is the leader of the Prudes or not. I don’t know if I can fight them alone, but with someone to give me a hand, it will be much easier”, explained the always confidant Cunt Villager

“I don’t know”, said the thoughtful witch. “It seems pretty difficult to take them out, but since it’s your wish, I don’t see why not deny it. I am with you in yout journey, Kayley”

“So, do you accept my proposal?”

“If it will make both of us happy, yes!”

Both girls then cheered up each other and hug, wondering how much they got strong on their goals by joining someone. After the proposal, they had some dinner and decided to leave the home by morning.

*****

The morning came and Kayley and Quintessia were on their way to Chastis. They packed a few stuff, like food, money, clothing and else to support them while in the long way to their destination. Both women seemed to enjoy the company of each others and were eager to reach and battle Mary Ann and the Prudes.

“So, do you have a plan Kayley?”, asked the blonde sorceress.

“Uh... well, no I don’t... why you ask?”

“Nothing important. Just thought you had a plan to when we reach Cumalot”

“The plan is to find my mother and for you, your sister”, said the young girl.

“Right. So, I think we will take the road for a few days”, thought Quintessia, looking to her map.

“I don’t mind. As long as we have some rest and we find our destination...”, replied Kayley.

After getting themselves ready, the female duo went on their quest through the woods surrounding Quintessia’s former village. It was early spring and the flowers were as beautiful as it could be, The sights and the landscape were an invitation for a road trip. 

The days past by and both women went acquainted with being together all the time. The girls shared their moments in life and Kayley recalled all the good moments she spent with her mother, not forgetting the sexual encounters. Meanwhile, Quintessia shared their relationships with the girls from her village, not denying the racy details, that only enticed Kayley more. That chat kept them pretty much busy while wandering through the country.

Of course they stopped to eat, rest and take a bath. But after a week or more on the road, they didn’t felt only tired, but trying to repress their own sexual feelings, but from a given moment, it wasn’t possible to hold on.

Two weeks on the road, and Kayley suggested Quintessia to take a nap under a big tree near Dildoe Plateau. And the pretty much empty place gave the girls several ideas in order to release the tension.

“It’s just me or it’s really been hot those days?”, asked Kayley.

“I didn’t noticed. I guess I am too much focused on the journey to think about other stuff”, answered the witch.

“It’s like... girl, I am sweating! My whole clothes are drenched with sweat!”

“If they are, take it off and let them dry!”

“Good Idea”, said the young villager, as she removed all her clothes and went barely naked. She put the clothes in a branch that she could see it clear, and returned to her well-deserved timeout. But it was just seeing her journey partner naked that Quintessia started to have other thoughts.

“Wanna know? I will join you in your nudity sleep”, announced the golden-haired female as her dress went fully away and in the closest branch she found of Kayley’s clothes. She came closer of her newfound friend and went to enjoy it.

“I really needed that, the shadow of a tree, with a beautiful woman by my side, nothing but the sound of the birds and the wind...”, said Kayley.

“I can’t remember the last time I stopped to feel the sounds of the nature...”, replied Quintessia. “Fearing the Prudes and worrying about my sister kept me always aware and not resting... sometimes I envy, Kayley”

“Why?”

”You told me you scored all the girls of your village. You never had the worries that I had. The always carefree girl...”

“Pardon, but I had all those worries that you mentioned!”, protested the Cunt Villager. “I lost the count of the times I worried if any Prude caught me or my mother if they caught us having sex. So, don’t tell me about worries...”

“Hey, I wasn’t trying to play down you... is that... I feel so alone that I kind of forgot how it is to be with someone else. Since my settlement was evacuated and I was left alone, it was just boredom and lonliness for me, hoping someone could come and rescue me... and I have to say that day came, thanks to you, Kayley”, explained the witch, to make her partner to blush.

“Really? Er... so, did I saved your life?”

“Well, not yet. But if we accomplish our goals, surely we will save each other’s lives”

“And my mothers’”, added the young brownhaired.

By that moment, they were staring at each other, but in a leap of seconds, they found themselves putting their mouths against each other on the most passionate kiss two women could do. That weren’t what they were about to do, but there was something that pushed them to do it. Magic? Or the lust they tried to repress for days finally gave up out of sudden?

“God, how I missed that!”

“It was about time!”

The girls shared the kiss while their hands were travelling through their bodies, like there was no next week for them. For them, there couldn’t be nobody to stop a nice moment they were sharing.

“What are we doing?”, asked Quintessia.  
“We are kissing each other”, replied Kayley.

“But, how? Why?”

“I don’t know... I just want to take it further”

“Me too!”

Kayley and Quintessia went back to kissing, but their hands wanted more and soon found themselves touching each other’s private parts. The fever was too much to keep trapped inside their bodies. Both ladies needed more, and sought to realize that.

The young witch guided Kayley out of the water pond and gently put her back against a tree. Bending her body a little, she dipped her mouth into one of the swordsgirl’s wet nipples. Just the touch of Quintessia’s lips made the girl squirm in pleasure.

“Ohhhh... yesss....”

The golden haired girl wrapped Kayley’s nipples into her mouth, sucking like a hungry baby, then sliding two of her fingers inside the girl’s cunt and pumping them slowly combined with the nipple licking.

“Uhhhh.... Ahhhh... YEAH!”

“Hmmm...”

Kayley put one of her legs the wide as she could to make easier for her lover to find the way to the pussy. Her body felt the effects of the ‘double-attack’ and answered squirming and quivering everytime Quintessia pushed her fingers inside her cunt. Which make the witch more eager on doing deep into her young and perky breasts.

“Hmm.. your boobs, Kayley... I cannot believe you have those with such tender age...”

“I just.... uhh.... my mother always... ahhh... says I was born lucky... ohhhh...”

“You are lucky indeed. To have such lustful and tempting bosom like this... either in my village I could find a girl like you...

Blushed with the compliment, the Cunt Villager only had another reason to let Quintessia do whatever she wanted to her body. Her mouth and fingers allied in a double-feature gave her amazing moments of delight for a time, but she wanted more. The real deal. What a woman can do best to another woman.

“Ahhhhh... uhhh... I want you to lick me! Now!”

“Do you want me to eat your love pot?”, asked Quintessia.

“Yes! I want it! I wish it! Ohhh... soo much time....ahhh... can’t hold on anymore!”

The young witch withdrew herself from the youngster’s breast and just used her fingers, watching her girlfriend moan. Until she thought it was wet enough for her stick without having assistance, she decided to put her fingers out of play.

“You must been a long time without it”, said the golden-haired girl after seeing how sticky her fingers got after spending some time inside the wet slit. “Look how wet you are... you must be begging for sex, Kayley”

“I want you to give me that, Quintessia!”

Quintessia promptly positioned herself kneeling in front of Kayley, being with her head the enough close to her lover’s vagina. The young swordsgirl made her pussy lips open, inviting her partner to the ‘job’.

The sorceress didn’t waste any second to make herself giving oral to Kayley. Within a few seconds of stimulation, it was enough for a loud moan from the brown-haired. Knowing the reaction only could originate from something good she did, Quintessia’s tongue decided to move on and keep her work.

“God….hmmm… is sooo… delicious!”

The blonde witch couldn’t believe that, at first hand, Kayley’s cunt could be so tasty, like a fruit just reaped from the tree. And the girl’s response surprised her, even if it was kind of predictable that Quintessia was to give sexual joy to her girlfriend.

“Hmmmm… ohhh….”

Despite her legs were apart, Kayley used her back to support herself on the tree’s trunk, avoiding stumbling on Quintessia if she did any abrupt move. It also helped the girl to let the pleasure given by her trip partner to flow around her body.

“Ahhhhhhh!”

“Hmmmm… God, Kayley… your pussy is… hmmm… so hot!”

“You…ahhhh… aren’t the first nor the last to… uhhhhhh… say that”

Quickly finding herself acquainted to her partner’s genitalia, the witch used her fingers to sometimes add a factor of pleasure to the action, sticking them inside the swordsgirl’s cunt as her tongue kept working heavily. That tree made an amazing favor to the blonde woman, helping her to keep Kayley sustained without breaking her balance.

The young moaned her lungs while Quintessia used her pussy for oral playing. Being alone in the middle of a forest, with a girl she just met in the road, having lesbian sex with her and also trying to not being noticed by anyone from the Prudes oddly turned her on even more than the usual. Even someone with a bigger will of power like her, minded to rescue her mother and the kingdom she lived couldn’t resist to the charms of a bombshell.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Eat me Quintessia! Ahhhhh!”  
Quintessia followed on with the cunnilingual treatment for the time she needed, tasting Kayley’s juices and letting her tongue know the most pleasuring and sensitive points of her pussy. Seeing on the brown-haired girl’s face the reaction when touching those spots was enough for the woods sorceress know that she was right there.

“Like it, Kayley? Like when a woman like me eats your tender young pussy?”

The Cunt Villager didn’t answered much, since moaning from what the blonde witch was doing. But Quintessia, whose were masturbating herself meanwhile, decided she couldn’t go through without having a part of the fun for herself. As she found Kayley enough pleased with the licking, she withdrew from the youngster’s cunt and stood up in front of her.

“Sorry for stopping this so soon, but I cannot bear you are here having all the pleasure and I am just giving you. I need to receive some after all”

“If you want it, come here with me”

Kayley told Quintessia to lie on the ground, a piece of white fabric was all that kept the lesbian couple from touching the ground. On top of the blonde woman, Kayley kissed her lover with a passion that she didn’t had even with her mother. Used to taste her own juices from other girls’ mouths, the villager took her time with the sorceress’ mouth.

“You are a great kisser, Kayley! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?”, wickedly asked Quintessia.

“In fact, I am more used to kiss her, but in parts not many daughters could kiss it”, Kayley giggled, also sporting a wicked tone on her words.

The villager’s mouth had time enough to enjoy her trip partner’s mouth before going down on her. Quintessia quickly found how Kayley’s skills were for real when the young girl found herself licking the blonde woman ‘s nipples. Right from the first tongue stroke, the sorceress felt that her lover wasn’t just a simple girl from a village in the woods. Having the ponytailed female suck her perky boobs quickly brought her to, as usual, moan.

“Uhhhh…ahhh…. Kayley….”

Kayley took her time with the witch’s breasts, using her tongue to show her love for boobs. She couldn’t believe how tasty were her lover’s tits, even if she were having them at her mouth. When one of her hands reached the golden haired woman’s pussy, the youngster finally knew she had struck gold sexually.

“Hmmm… delicious breasts you do have, Quintessia!”

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh… thanks… uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

With one of her fingers, the Cunt Villager had herself doing the sorceress’ slit while keeping her mouth at her breasts, feeling how wet Quintessia was. She fucked the other girl for a while and saw the pleasure coming out from her mouth. When feeling she was sticky enough, Kayley withdrew from her bosom and had the sorceress’ legs spread eagle.

“Let me see how you taste down under”

The Cumalotian smelled the inebriating scent of womanhood, getting herself aroused than ever when those sensations arrived into her mind. The brunette didn’t waste any second and planted her face on Quintessia.

“Show me how you do it there at Cunt Village, Kayley! Please, do it!”

“I will show it and more, Quintessia sweetie”

And Kayley definitely showed that. The golden-haired sorceress let a moan come out from her throat as the young girl’s tongue slowly brushed her pink mound, first trying to know the territory before taking a ‘closer’ approach. Knowing the ‘dos and don’ts’, she took her time at getting first impressions from her new friend’s cunt, but not taking longer for her to employ some ‘true’ oral action.

“Hmmmm…Kayley… ahhh…”

Right from the start, Quintessia impressed herself with her mission partner’s lesbian sex skills. Not taking longer to make a ‘statement’ on sapphic arts, the Cunt Villager demonstrated that age wasn’t nothing but a number, and even younger than the blonde lover, she was an expert on the issue.

“You have a tasty pussy, Quintessia dear…”

“I am glad it’s of your liking…”

The woman loudly made her pleasure noises heard by the girl, showing how much she loved being licked by her. For Kayley, it was a sign that she needed to keep up, then sticking one of her fingers inside her girlfriend while eating her. The combination was enough to bring the delight to the next step.

“Uhhhh! Fuck! Ahhhhh! Eat my cunt! Eat me! Use that finger in me!”

Maybe what amazed Quintessia the most was the fact that, until days ago, her lover was someone she didn’t know, and now, it looked like Kayley knew the most pleasurable points at her genitalia and do exactly what the sorceress wanted on them. Maybe she found her twin soul in the woods? Or the gods and goddesses sent the Cunt Villager in her way for a very special mission?

Nevertheless, the blonde woman surrendered herself to her lover’s sexual skills, letting Kayley’s tongue and fingers do whatever they wanted to do. She gave herself into the moment and enjoyed it.

“Uhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhh… Fucking…. Ahhhhhhhhh! Ohhhh Nature!”

“Mmmm… delicious… moan for me! Moan! I want to hear you say it!”  
“Ahhhhhhh! You are so hot Kayley! Your tongue is a gift from the nature!”

The swordsgirl licked Quintessia’s pussy the best she could, feeling and tasting the marvelous juices the golden haired witch was able to sprout. She delightfully took care of her lover with her mouth, but surely she eyed better ways to reach the climax.

“Let’s try something else. My tongue is getting tired…”

“What do you have in mind?”

Kayley just looked to her stuff, and saw the wooden box where she hid Screwlibur. Her conscience warned her to not attempt to use the powerful device in a place where Prudes could easily find them, but on the other hand, she thought they were too busy with other stuff and nobody caught her running way… so, why not?

“Wait right here. I had an idea”

Quintessia watched Kayley’s nude body leave the oral action and go to her stuff, clueless on which kind of stuff the girl was about to bring to the sex game. When the brunette came back, she had her hands on her back hiding her sexually sacred ‘friend’.

“God, I beg you. I’ll just use it on her. It won’t hurt any of us if we do it once, please?”, Kayley thought to herself.

“Glad you came back, Kayley. What is this behind you? It’s a gift for me?”, said a gleefuly horny sorceress.

“Well… kind of”

“Why you don’t show me what do you have?”

“Of course, but promise you won’t tell anyone about it”

“It’s just the two of here, Kayley. No one else even knows I am here with you! You don’t trust me?”

“Of course I do, Quintessia!”

The swordsgirl didn’t have other choice but show Screwlibur to her lover. When Quintessia saw the piece hidden behind her partner’s back, she was completely shocked with what was at her eyes.

“I cannot believe! Is…it…it is… Screwlibur!”

“Yes, it is…”

“But… how did you find it? People thought it was just a legend!”

“Fortunately it isn’t. Peter Goodcock trusted my father to take care of Screwlibur in case of evil people try to put their hands on it. And I saved it before Mary Ann and Nopussey attempted to steal it from us”, explained Kayley with the bright dildo in her hands.

“But this is… Lord… I think I am still dreaming”

“You are not dreaming, my darling. If I told you how many times I used Screwlibur on me and anyone else, you would be surprised. Or delighted”

The sorceress admired herself to see Cumalot’s magical sex toy in front of her. She heard lots of legends about it, from being capable to make women orgasm beyond the limits of human mind without cause any side effects to the various ladies the object brought relief in the days where their husbands or wives couldn’t be there. And now, Screwlibur was there, live and real, at her sight, showing that she could prove if the legends were right.

“Did you like it?”

“You really kept to yourself perhaps the most priceless piece ever made by anyone in the whole nation. Everything I knew about it might be true or not and now, I want to be the one who will get into Screwlibur’s charms”, said the witch.

“Really? Do you want have it inside you?” questioned Kayley.

“I waited so long to find the finest dildo in Cumalot…”, the blonde sorceress as her legs were apart, waiting for the toy to be inside her moist vagina. “..And now, I want you to stick it into me, Kayley sweetheart!”

And Quintessia got happily with legs apart waiting for that magical device to come to fuck her. Kayley also did not hesitate as she introduced the toy inside her girlfriend. Gently, she started by letting only the tip into her pussy.

“My Goodness… I can feel it already… I can feel it!”

“I told you. It’s the most powerful sex toy ever”

“I want more! Put it all inside me! I want to feel it!”

Again the young hero wasn’t keen to deny a request from such a hot blonde like Quintessia and the entire ‘blade’ was into her pussy on a second. Only the ‘handle’ of the dildo appeared outside so Kayley could dictate the pleasure she was able to give to her lover.

Meanwhile, the blonde sorceress was already being hit by the magical delight the precious dildo was known to give. The waves of spells travelled around her body until reaching her mind, where they turned into images of sexual delight and fantasies, everything a woman in need of fun would like to enjoy.

“Oh Yeah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yesssssssssssss!”

The ponytailed Cunt Villager just watched for a while before she went to give the fuck her friend needed. As usual, she went gently with her pushing, using all the lubing that the natural flow of female juices had to help the toy to get deeper into the blonde woman. Quintesssia was impressed right from the start on how her lover knew how to handle Screwlibur like the Goodcocks did in the past.

“I want to know how did you learn to do it?”

“I have a mother who taught me everything I know. Plus several hot ladies in the village I live”

Kayley found the perfect way to do it and her knowledge was put to the test during her lesbian encounter with the forest sorceress. She wickedly smiled while watching the blonde girl quiver with pleasure, moaning louder to a place that they were the only people around.

Soon, the young swordsgirl got the dildo deeper and faster into Quintessia’s pussy, making the female wizard’s mind boil in arousal. The blonde lady’s moans were louder and the demands for the sex increased, wishing that fucking last longer enough for her to relieve the lack of fucking due to Prude invasion.

During the fucking, Kayley noticed Screwlibur glowing, something that never happened when she or her mother used it on them. Quintessia noticed that as well, and her face was all pleasurable smiles when she found out the brightness of the fake cock.

“Why this is happening? It never went bright when I was fucked with that!”

“I heard that when Screwlibur meets the pussy of someone versed on magical practices, the’sword’ feels the power inside the person and glows like a star”, the female wizard explained.

“And does that mean something?”

“Fuck me and you will discover!”

The blonde woman’s words were orders for Kayley to follow and they went on with their lesbian sex, as the toy glowed with increasing intensity at each thrust. The erotic weapon was nearly entirely buried inside Quintessia and the pleasure the witch bore with became bigger and bigger.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My God! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

With that pace and the brightness of the dildo, the blonde was about to cum soon. The ponytailed brunette knew that and made sure the cock went deeper inside her lover’s cunt, as fast as she could, even changing hands for a while to rest the one that did the job and avoid injuries due to the constant effort.

“I am close to it, Kayley! I want to cum!”

“I am going to make you cum, Quintessia! I am going to make you cum good!”  
Kayley was really serious about her task to bring the most delicious orgasm to her newfound friend. She buried deeper and deeper, fucked her girlfriend faster and faster. The female wizard just held her back at the tree and moaned as loud as she could, waiting for when her body would give up resisting to the immense delight she wished to feel.

“I feel it! It’s coming! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!”

And Quintessia came, but not only that. When she finally reached the climax, Screwlibur glowed to the point that almost could blind Kayley with the light. The wizard felt emotions that were different from the ones anyone feels during orgasms. It was like a magic entity took over her body and carried her soul to the quiet plains of her sexual liberty. It was the ‘erotic Nirvana’, if someone already knew by the time of that concept. It wasn’t just a great orgasm for the blonde lady, but it was the ‘Big One’! The one that fused her body and mind, freeing her of whatever things troubled her mind like her sister becoming ‘the enemy’ or the fact she had to hide herself until she found Kayley.

And that trip pretty much revealed something to the witch of the local woods. During that mental journey, Kayley was with her and they locked into some kind of delightful fantasy together at those green pastures. The Screwlibur-induced orgasm brought her an undeniable truth: the girl she just met was her soulmate and was designed to be with her, no matter what. For a girl who already believed at the spiritual forces that controlled things like ‘destiny’ and ‘fate’, it took some time to understand their meeting couldn’t be just something out of the random.

“Yesssssssss! I am cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeahhhhhh! I Love you Kayley! I love you!”

Kayley took her hands off the dildo for a while and blushed of happiness as the other woman declared her feelings for her. She always wanted to find a woman which she could share adventures and experiences and took her to explore the entire world and the women that the nations housed for them. They did met for a small number of time, but that orgasm also made Kayley find out that she shared the same feelings for Quintessia.

The swordsgirl had to wait for the blonde witch to finish her trip to the Sexual Elysian Fields and the magical sword to stop glowing to smile at the lady and give a very passionate kiss at her lips, pretty much not even waiting for Quintessia to recover from the gigantic cum session she had.

“Why did you do that, Kayley?”

“I did it because I love you, Quintessia. I love you and you love me!”

“So that means my soul knew that we were meant to be together?”

“I think mine already knew it as well, but I was too unsure to realize…”

“You gave me the best orgasm of my whole life, Kayley. And I know the usage of Screwlibur was part of that, but it wasn’t by you doing me with that…”, Quintessia was still appalled by what happened with her.

“I think yours were bigger than any one I had with this thing here”, replied the brunette.

“I have to thank you for giving me feelings that I thought I had forgotten. I could not feel this kind of love since Mary Ann disappeared and myself already gave up on finding it, but then you came and now everything is changed”

“I think it’s for me on thanking you for being a shoulder for me to cry on. I don’t know if I’ll ever find my mother and you are giving me the whole strength I need to keep my mission on saving Cumalot”

“So I think destiny played a game on us… and it won!”

Quintessia stood up and kissed Kayley again, now rubbing her sweaty body against the youngster’s as their lips and tongue played the pleasurable fight. However, the witch knew that they weren’t over on their lovemaking.

“I think we’re forgetting something here!”

“What?”

Without even saying a word, the blonde woman took off Screwlibur of her pussy and put it inside Kayley’s. And without a single word, she started to fuck her brunette lover faster and deeper, just to make sure she wouldn’t take much longer on cumming.

“I have a debt and I am paying it in style, honey!”

The Cunt Villager only had to moan and squeal with the delicious and sadistic action from her lover, who pushed the magic dildo really deep and quick paced. In a matter of just fifteen minutes, the brunette came.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am cumming! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ohhh!”

It was Quintessia’s turn to watch Kayley’s body feel the ultimate pleasure. It wasn’t like hers and the dildo didn’t even glow inside the young girl’s cunny, but the phallic sword was the toy they had to protect and enjoy as much as they could be together.

“This toy is so fucking magic! Never fails!”

“Magic never fails when you want to get a good fuck, Kayley”

When the ponytailed girl’s orgasm was over, the toy went off her pussy for them to clean with their own tongues, tasting each other’s juices. Afterwards, they put it back to where it belonged, keeping it away from Prude’s preying eyes.

“Let’s use it with caution. No one needs to see us with it”

“You look like my mother talking!”

“And they don’t say mothers are always right? Well, let’s take a bath and then sleep. I am tired and tomorrow we’re on the road again”

The two women indeed went to shower their bodies again with the pond’s water, ate a little and then slept. But their peace was about to finish, as the screams were heard by a Prude army post nearby. One of their soldiers went to where the noise was and could watch some of the action. As he warned his teammates, they found out immense breach of rules at Chastis.

When they woke up, an army of Prudes surrounded them, all of them looking like they weren’t made to be friends with them. Both girls were afraid as ever with that, but Quintessia took a shot on them before the imminent prison.

“Is it too hard to keep the privacy of two women on the run?”

THE END (of this chapter)


End file.
